Yearbook
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: When the yearbooks finally arrive at Pokey Oaks Middle School, best friends Bubbles, Mike, and Robin spend their time flipping through the pages of the coveted yearbook, remembering the fun times they shared.


**I'm really liking oneshots, and I decided to do a Powerpuff Girls one! (Since I have kinda been under the radar in the PPG archive for awhile...) **

* * *

**Yearbooks**

Bubbles plunged her hand into the brown paper bag that the Professor had packed her lunch in this morning. Her hand brushed against a imperfect sphere with a smooth surface. She instantly knew that it was an apple.

The blonde Puff set the fruit aside as she made a greedy grab for the Hostess cupcake packed along with a water bottle, half peanut butter and banana sandwich, and small package of stick crackers with gooey cheese.

"Perhaps we'll start with dessert first today, yes?" Bubbles unwrapped the chocolatey goodness from its clear plastic wrapper, shooting her best friends Robin a smirk.

Robin laughed from across the table, sitting directly in front of Bubbles. "You always start with dessert first."

"I don't see you complaining." Mike joked, accepting one-third of the little cake while Robin got another third. Bubbles kept the last piece for herself.

Robin licked the white cream off of her fingers, her blue eyes bright like the sea on a clear day. "I'll give you that."

Bubbles twirled one of her pigtails around her finger as she contemplated on which part of her lunch to consume next. She supposed it would be best to eat the apple next since it could become over ripe easily, but the crackers with cheese were tempting. "Guys, what should I eat next?"

Robin shrugged, looking past Bubbles probably at the clock on the wall on the other side of the cafeteria. "I don't know Bubs, but we're leaving in about five minutes."

Bubbles aqua eyes nearly popped out of socket. She whipped around to see the clock for herself. If only all the annoying seventh graders would stay in their seats, then she'd easily see over their heads. Just as Robin had said, it was almost ten to twelve. "We just got here!"

Mike sighed, running a hand through his shaggy, auburn bangs. He was wearing a black t shirt advertising an Imagine Dragons concert he had gone too, an old pair of jeans ripped up at the knees and cuffs, along with black and grey converse and a grey beanie. "It feels like it. The stupid lunch line makes you wait forever." He poked at his salad with the tip of his fork.

Robin rolled her eyes, swallowing the last bite of the hamburger she had been eating. She was dressed in her blue _Yearbook Staff_ shirt, black shorts, and black converse with hot pink laces. Her long, dark brown hair the color of freshly turned soil was brushed into a messy ponytail on the side of her head. "Tell me about it."

Bubbles grinned, taking a bit out of her PB&banana sandwich. "That's why I pack my lunch my friends."

Robin shook her head slightly, still smiling nonetheless. "You mean the Professor packs it for you."

Bubbles shrugged, a small wedge of banana falling out of the bread and onto her skirt. "Same difference. Oh Crap!"

"What?" Mike asked, casting a sideways glance at his superpowered friend directly beside him.

Bubbles picked the small splinter of fruit from off her skirt, flicking it onto Robin's plate. Robin a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a gasp. "Thank you!"

"What are best friends for?" Bubbles stood up with a teasing smile before collecting both Mike and Robin's empty Styrofoam trays and made her way to the garbage barrels in the center of the cafeteria.

"Looking cute, Bubbles." A familiar voice from behind commented.

Bubbles twirled around to see her old friend Suzy from kindergarten. It was a little surprising that Suzy had complimented her at all considering they hadn't hung out since first grade. Maybe she had been throwing away her own lunch and decided to say hi? Probably. "Thanks, Suzy."

Suzy smiled sweetly. "I love the skirt. That shade of blue is perfect on you."

"Well, that's why I've been wearing it for so long." Bubbles replied, glancing down at the outfit that she had randomly put together that morning. It was a white tank top with jean vest over the top, an aqua blue and cream striped skirt that reached her ankles, and a pair of plain brown sandles strapped to her feet. Not overly glamorous.

Suzy laughed like they were sharing an inside joke while she adjusted the purple headband in her black hair. "Of course! Well, it was nice talking to you."

She flipped hair and walked off to her usual table.

Bubbles nodded in slight confusion before making her way back to Mike and Robin. "What did I miss?" she asked, sliding into the seat beside Mike.

Mike raised his eyebrows in feigned shock. "Are you sure that we're not the ones who missed something?"

"What did Suzy want?" Robin asked, leaning forward. Her expression looked eager, like some gossip was going to be shared.

Bubbles shrugged, opening up the small package of crackers. "She just commented on my outfit. It was kinda weird since we having really talked since first grade." She popped one of the crackers into her mouth.

"Thats it?" Robin clarified, her eyebrows knitting together.

Bubbles nodded while she took a sip from her water bottle. "Yeah. Why?"

Robin shrugged. "No reason really, I guess."

Mike grinned. "Except she was totally jealous when she saw Suzy laughing."

"Was not, Mike!" Robin shot back, swatting at his hands resting on the table. Mike chuckled, pulling away his hands unscathed at the last moment.

Bubbles hid a smile by shoving the remaining crackers into her mouth. "Mike, donft tweasef Rofbins."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Mike responded, playfully shielding his eyes.

With a little effort, Bubbles swallowed just as the bell dismissing lunch sounded. Wiping her lips on the back of her hand, she rose from her spot at the table. All around her, kids ranging from 6th to 8th grade were crowding to leave the lunch room.

Robin appeared at her side, casually bumping her waist into Bubbles. "Ready for class?"

Bubbles grinned, looping her arm through Robin's. "Shoot yeah."

Mike carried his binder at his side, walking beside Robin. Even slouching slightly, he stood taller than both Bubbles and Robin by at least 3 inches. "Arnt the yearbooks supposed to be coming in soon?"

"Yes!" Bubbles exclaimed, her entire demeanor brightening. "I can't wait to see them!"

"I know! The theme was just amazing! And the colors-" Robin's excited rambling was cut short.

"Let me guess- OMG totally perf!" Mike interrupted using a false falsetto tone, horribly attempting to sound like a girl. He ducked out the way with a smirk on his face when Robin tried smacking him upside the head.

"Correction, we don't talk like that." Bubbles said, stuffing her un-eaten apple into her vest pocket. Maybe someone in fourth hour would want it.

"Oh no, of course not." Mike said in a sarcastic tone.

Mike, Bubbles, and Robin crowded along with the other kids, pushing a few sixth graders out of the way as they stampeded out of the double doors and into the hallway. Bubbles lost her grip on Robin and lost sight of Mike momentarily before she rejoined them at a less crowded area in the hallway.

Bubbles and Robin hooked arms again, Mike tagging along on Bubbles side this time. "I wonder when the shipment will get here." Robin laughed.

Bubbles' smile widened. "Dude! Can you believe the cover? Its so sweet! And our class made it!"

"On the contrary," Mike jogged ahead of them slightly, turning on his heel so that he was walking backwards down the hall in order for him to be facing his two friends while talking. "Our class designed the cover and the yearbook."

Robin rolled her eyes, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she punched his shoulder gently. "Tomato, Tomoto. Same difference."

Bubbles giggled. "Mike, you're such a dork!"

Mike bowed, rather awkwardly considering he was still walking backwards. "Thank you."

"Turn around will ya?" Bubbles snatched the beanie from off Mike's head, pulling it up over the top of her pigtails. "I don't know how many seventh graders you've nearly run over."

Mike smiled, twisting on his heel like a hip hop dance might, spinning around to face forward. He fell into step with Robin again. "Better?"

"So much better." Robin approved, giving a thumbs up.

"Well look at that? The door's not open." Bubbles jerked her head towards the big yellow door which led to the yearbook room. About five other girls were piled up near the door.

"Who knows. Maybe Ellie isn't here today." Robin pointed out. The small group dodged around a few of their rather annoying eight grade peers until they reached the door on the opposite side of the wide hallway section.

"Midori? Whats up?" Bubbles asked one of her yearbook friends. Midori was a short, brunette seventh grader with a splash of freckles on her nose.

Midori bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet. "The shipment came in!"

"They did?!" Bubbles and Robin demanded in harmony, both sounding thrilled.

"Yes!" Midori answered equally as excited.

"Why are we all out here then?" Mike asked, towering over the selection of seventh and eighth grade yearbook students.

"Lisse went to get the keys from Mrs. Rutha's other classroom." An eighth grader named Taylor answered, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, except that was five minutes ago!" A different girl named Emmy pointed out. Her eye lashes were so long, there was no way that they were real.

"Give her a break will ya?" Midori shot back, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yeah!" Another eighth grader named Teya agreed.

"'Sides," Katie, Taylor's best friend, interrupted, "Ellie already went to see what was taking Lisse so long."

"Geez people." Robin muttered under her breath so only Bubbles could hear.

"I know right. But I'm sure everyone just wants to see the yearbooks." Bubbles murmured back.

"Bubbles!" A voice called from behind.

Bubbles glanced over her shoulder to see Buttercup and Mitch running up, pushing past other kids getting in their way. Both were out of breath, so Bubbles guessed that they had just ran from their class on the other side of the school. "History?"

"Yeah..." Mitch panted, one hand resting firmly against his thigh.

"Bubbles. I left my lunch at home. Have a buck that you can spare?" Buttercup asked, black hair sticking up all over the place.

Bubbles patted her skirt even though she didn't have pockets. "No I don-" She stopped mid-sentence, reaching into her vest pocket to grab the apple. "I got an apple if you wanted that."

Buttercup made a sour expression. "No thanks."

"I'll take it." Mitch plucked the red apple out of Bubbles' hand, polishing it against his black t shirt.

"She didn't say you could have it." Robin snapped, sizing up Mitch with narrowed eyes.

Mitch shrugged taking a bite from the apple. "Relax, doll. Bubbly doesn't mind. At least I hope not."

Bubbles shook her head. "No, no it's fine Mitch. I didn't want it." Robin frowned slightly at that.

Buttercup started floating off of the ground out of impatience. "Does anyone have a dollar to give me?"

Mike slipped a green bill out of his jean pocket. "Here's a five if you promise to pay me back."

"No promises." Mitch made a grab for the money but Buttercup shoved him to the side with her elbow, snatching the money out of Mike's hand.

"I promise, Mike." Buttercup pledged. She turned to Mitch. "Let's go Mitchie!"

"Bye! Thanks for the apple Bubbles!" Mitch called over his shoulder, chasing after Buttercup toward the lunchroom.

Robin folded her arms, annoyance clearly spelled across her features. Her left eye was twitching slightly and her eyes seemed to darken in color by an entire shade. "I still don't see why you're still friends with him. Same goes for you Mike."

Bubbles shrugged trying to conceal a smirk. Mike laced his hands behind his head then leaned back a bit, releasing a rather exasperated breath. Robin had this entire vendetta against Mitch because when they had been in the same class in third grade Mitch had accidentally gotten a chewed Laughy Taffy stuck in her hair resulting in her mom having to chop most of it off. She's pretty much hated him ever since.

Bubbles shook her head gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a tall girl with long orange hair and bright pink eyes walk by with a boy slightly taller, dark brown hair styled nicely. Blossom and Brendan. "Robin, it was just an accident."

"And that was what? Five years ago?" Mike added, draping his arm across Robin's shoulders.

Robin rolled her eyes, pushing Mike's arm off of her. "It doesn't matter. It was his fault that my beautiful hair had to be chopped off."

"Now you're starting to sound like Blossom." Bubbles joked, poking Robin in the side. Robin stuck out her tongue, giggling slightly.

"Hey look. They're finally back." Mike nodded his head toward two girls walking toward them; one had pale blue eyes and long brown hair tied back in a loose braid and the other had green eyes and dirty blonde hair in two French braids. Ellie and Lisse.

"It's about time." Midori muttered dryly.

Bubbles rolled her eyes again, something she seemed to be doing alot that day. "Relax Midori. It's not like the yearbooks are going anywhere."

"Ready girls?" Ellie asked as she slid the key into the lock. Several girls shouted and cheered. Ellie turned the knob, thrusting the door wide enough for everyone to cram into.

Since the yearbook class had 22 students and only three out of those 22 were guys, many girls began tearing open the boxes like madmen just to see the final product. Bubbles contained a laughing fit when she saw Robin relentlessly play tug-of-war over one of the books with Taylor before she let go to grab a new one. Taylor flew backwards, landing into Conner.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Mike asked, eyes wide ans jaws agape.

"What? The cat fights over the yearbooks?" Bubbles asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming. You saw Robin take out Taylor though too right?" He plucked his beanie from Bubbles head, which she had still been wearing.

Bubbles grinned as she straightened her blonde stray hair since Mike took the beanie back. "That's your girl, Mike."

Robin triumphantly held the yearbook in front of her as she made her way over to the computer desks that they were sitting at. "Hey guys! Isn't it awesome!?"

Bubbles felt her stomach flutter with excitement as she slid her hand across the laminated cover. It was black with small neon circles colliding with each other through the middle horizontally. The words 'Our life, Our School, Our Story' was written in a stairs format in green letters. Bubbles wanted to cry, it was so amazing. "Oh my gosh! Can you believe we made this?"

"It's not like we spent an entire year on it or anything." Mike ignored the look his girlfriend gave him, turning to the first page.

"Let's look at the pro pictures." Robin grabbed the book from Mike, still giving him an annoyed stare before finding the first page of mugs. The pages began with the oldest kids (8th grade) and was sorted in alphabetical order according to last names. The next two pages were the seventh grade mugs followed by the sixth grade mugs.

"Haha! Look!" Bubbles pointed to Mike's picture on the first page that Robin had turned to. Since Mike's last name was Believe, he was about the third row down.

Mike shook his head, his face becoming mildly pinker. "No! It's so bad!"

Robin giggled at the picture. Mike had his hair styled similarly to Justin Beiber with a grey beanie, a plain white t shirt, and a silver dogtag necklace. His smile was perfect. "Babe, you look so cute! What's wrong with it?"

Mike shrugged, his face still colored. "I don't know. I just look like a moron."

Bubbles huffed, shaking her head in disbelief. She flipped the page and pointed to her own picture. Her hair was down and curled slightly at the ends and she had a blue headband standing out against her blonde hair. She had on a bright blue tank top with a white vest over the top and her braces caught the flash of the camera a bit. "That's a stupid picture. I wish I was allowed to get my braces off before picture day, but whatever."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bubbles. You always look cute." Robin scanned the page for a moment before she pointed out her picture. She had her hair in a Katniss Everdeen braid that fell along the front of her torso with a green ribbon tying off the end. She was wearing a green frilly shirt with a white outline of an apple. "My mom picked it out and I swear I look like a fourth grader. I wasn't even allowed to wear make up at the beginning of the school year!"

"You don't look like a fourth grader, Ro. You look awesome!" Bubbles reassured, flipping through the eighth grade mugs.

"Yeah. 'Sides, you look great either way." Mike leaned over and gave Robin a small kiss, making her smile and blush slightly.

"Robin and Mike, sitting in a tree..." Ellie laughed as she walked past them towards the back of the room, her nose buried in a yearbook.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The rest of the class finished without looking up from their own books.

Robin bit her bottom lip, smiling up at the ceiling. "For annoying as some as these kids are, im going to miss them."

"Yeah." Mike agreed before adding, "But not Dakota."

Robin's eyes went wide. "No. Definitely not Dakota."

"No way." Bubbles nodded, eyes darting through the pages. "Hey guys. Look at Blossom and Buttercup's pictures."

Mike and Robin leaned closer to see the two pictures Bubbles was talking about. Blossom's picture was gorgeous as most people would expect of the school's Valid Victorian. Her orange hair was neatly brushed out along her shoulders, a red headband with a small bow keeping it in place. Her pink eyes matched well with the pale pink blouse that she had on

Buttercup's picture was more of a laughing matter. Her shoulder length black hair stood up in random directions and she had one of her Fall Out Boy t-shirts on. She had her tongue sticking out and both hands were making the rock and roll sign.

"How did they let this picture slide?" Mike asked, suppressing a laugh. Nevertheless, a grin spread out across his face.

"Wasn't that Teya's page?" Robin asked, grinning herself.

Bubbles shook her head. "No, Teya switched pages with Danny. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Robin and Mike choruses together, sharing a knowing look.

"But Buttercup was being difficult and wouldn't let anyone take a replacement picture, so they had to let it go. That was the week Teya was crying in the corner, Danny got creamed in dodgeball, and Dakota got spaghetti down her white top," Bubbles quickly refreshed, continuously skimming through the pages.

"I remember that. Good ol' BC." Robin made a hook motion with her arm like a pirate would.

Mike chuckled softly. "The spaghetti down Dakota's shirt was pretty funny though. A highlight of the entire year."

"Of course." Robin agreed.

"I'm pretty sure it was a highlight of everyone's year; especially with the way Dakota treats everyone." Bubbles stopped on one of the pictures on the eight grade mugs. "Guys Princess' picture."

"Why? Is it- dun, dun, dun- horrifying?" Mike asked dramatically, curling his fingers and playing a fake piano while he said the 'dun, dun, dun' part.

"Not really..." Bubbles replied, sliding the book over to Mike.

Mike slid his fingers under the cover, lifting the book up. He held it in a way so Robin could see too. At the sight of the girl's picture, Robin released a small gasp. The photo was kind of surprising since a.) she didn't look evil for once and b.) she didn't look as over the top as she tends to be.

Princess' bright orange hair was down, evidently curling just a little bit above where the picture is cut off at the bottom. Her green eyes stood out against the black eye liner and mascara, but it wasn't applied in bulk like usual. She had worn a stylish white crop-top with a cartoon bumblebee.

"Princess actually looks hot in that picture." Mike shied away from the look Robin gave him, quickly amending his statements. "I _mean_, she looks _nice_ but no one is more beautiful than _you_ muffin."

"Nice save." Bubbles approved with a wink.

Robin rolled her eyes before something on one of the other pages she had been looking at caught her attention. "Look! It's the Ruffs."

"Where?" Bubbles wondered, leaning across the table so she could see the picture Robin was referring too.

"Someone's eager, huh?" Mike laughed. Once again, he got a glare from Bubbles that showed that she was not amused under the circumstances. What was with these girls today?

Bubbles looked at the page Robin was opened up too, which was in the middle of the book, about a two pages before the binding. It was of Boomer and Butch holding a couple of their buddies by the wrists as they floated about three feet off the ground. They looked like they were all having fun, big smiles even on the Rowdyruffs' faces.

"You know, they're kinda pretty cute when they're not trying to take over the town." Robin batted her long lashes slowly twice before giving her friend a small smirk.

Bubbles smiled back, her face most assuredly resembling the color of the insides of a watermelon. "Yeah. The girls and I noticed."

"Hello?" Mike waved a hand in front of Robin and Bubbles' faces as if breaking them out of a trance. "Boyfriend is still sitting here."

"So cute." Lisse cooed as she walked by them on her way out the door. She, Ellie, and Midori were on their way to distribute yearbooks to the kids who already bought some and to hopefully get other kids to buy some.

Robin blushed, punching Mike on the upper arm gently. "Call us even."

"If you say so."

Bubbles pointed out a picture of Mitch, Butch, and Buttercup during one of the most epic after school water balloon fights ever. Water droplets dripped from the lense, making it look even more cool. "I took that picture!" she boasted in a joking way.

"Where are the mock elections? I am so betting Blossom and Brendan won _Most Likely to Win the Nobel Prize_." Robin said, turning the page. Instead of mock elections, it was the band page. One of the pictures advertised Mitch on his drumsets.

"I'm pretty sure it won't be Brendan..." Bubbles murmured to herself, looking over the colorful pages.

"Haha! Did you see what Mitch answered for an interview?" Mike placed a finger on the top corner of the page to keep Robin from turning it.

"No? What?" Bubbles asked, looking at the caption while Mike read aloud, "_Q- Why did you choose to play the drums?__ A- I like hitting things."_

"That sounds just like Mitch." Bubbles nodded. She could tell by Robin's sour expression that she thought that was all Mitch did- hit and hurt things. Robin really needed to let that incident go.

"Where's mock elections?" Robin asked again, turning a few more pages only to land on the cheerleading and track pages.

"Awe look. It's my two favorite girls." Mike pointed out a good sized picture on the cheerleading page that showed Robin and Bubbles performing splits in their orange and white Pokey Oaks Middle School uniforms.

Even though Mike was only her friend and always would be, she felt her cheeks heating up. What could she say? She was a sucker for compliments. But only sincere and genuine compliments. "Thanks Big E."

Mike held up a finger in a fake warning. "Never in public."

"Give it a rest, Mike." But even Robin was still glowing from Mike's sweet comment.

"Is that you and Brick?" Bubbles squinted at the track page whilst she directed her question at Mike.

Mike shrugged innocently. "Yep. Bloss was in it too, but apparently _Dakota_ didn't like that."

"Dakota cropped out Blossom?" Bubbles asked, her eyes widening in mild disbelief. What pond scum Dakota was!

"Yep." Mike confirmed with a heavy growl.

"Hey look." Robin turned a few pages randomly, flipping right to the most anticipated mock elections page. "I found it."

"What are they? That was Taylor's top secret page!" Bubbles was nearly floating out of her chair in anticipation. Would she be in any of them? Maybe one if she were lucky.

"Uhh _Cutest Couple_ was..." Robin stopped short.

"Who?" Bubbles prompted.

"Ro and me." Mike scooped Robin's hand into his and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Awwwe! Congratulations! What are the others?"

Robin broke out of her temporary daze and read off a few others. "_Cutest Would-Be Couple_ was - woah. Blossom and Brick."

"Not Brendan?" Bubbles jerked the yearbook closer so she could see it better. Sure enough, there was a cute picture of Blossom and Brick having a heated staring contest (probably over something stupid) with their names neatly typed at the bottom.

"I'm not overly surprised." Mike muttered to himself, grateful neither of the girls heard him and demanded that he elaborate on said subject.

"Let's see. _Most Successful _was obviously Blossom and Brendan. _Most Athletic_ was some guy name Jason and of course my dear sister Buttercup." Bubbles read off. For whatever reason, she felt really proud that both of her sisters were in the mock elections as well as her two best friends.

"Who were the _Class Clowns_?" Mike asked, turning the book towards himself a bit.

"Uhhh, Mitch and Taylor." Robin said, her voice a bit bitter. Bubbles and Mike shared annoyed looks.

"Guys! I was voted_ Most Artistic_!" Bubbles grinned down at the picture of her posing beside one of the abstract drawings she did during the year with a thumbs up.

"Nice! Who with?" Mike asked, giving her a high five. Robin gave her a hug afterward.

"Boomer." Bubbles replied a little dryly. She remembered the picture because it was the day she had to dress up in a cute little dress for a presentation that day, so when she was pulled out of class to take the picture with Boomer, he has commented on how cute she looked.

"Haha. Princess and Jack got _Biggest Ego_." Robin interrupted Bubbles small flashback. "I didn't know that was a real thing."

"It's not, but you know Taylor." Mike sighed. Even though he sounded annoyed, his facial expression said that he admired Taylor's out-of-the-box thinking, which Bubbles also enjoyed about her friend.

"_Nicest Smile _was Ellie and Butch." Bubbles continued, laughing slightly at Mike's joke about Taylor.

"I'm surprised Dakota didn't get _Biggest Ego." _Robin murmured, yawning. She glanced at the clock. The bell would ring any minute. Dang that class was fast!

"Princess would have blown a nut." Mike quipped, standing from his sitting position. Bubbles closed the yearbook, handing it to Mike so he could put it away. Mike accepted the book, it back into one of the boxes just as Ellie, Lisse, and Midori returned from distribution.

"Good luck?" Chelsea called from the back of the room.

"So far so good!" Lisse answered. Ellie nodded, resulting in cheering.

Bubbles collected her binder, hoping her chemistry homework was still in the pocket and hadn't fallen out somewhere in the hallway. Just as she expected, the bell rang just as the large hand landed on the 55, five minutes to one.

"I'll see you two sixth hour, kay?"

Robin and Mike nodded in agreement, their hands entwined as they left class to go to their English class just as other kids were filing out as well. Bubbles hung back a few minutes, helping Ellie put away the remaining boxes of yearbooks and turning off computers.

"Congrats on having the best smile in school." Bubbles broke the silence.

Ellie smiled, a loose strand of hair from her braid brushing against her face. Her blue eyes glittered. "You too! On the artist one, I mean."

Bubbles giggled, picking up her stuff as she waited for Ellie. "Of course."

Ellie scooped her chem book and binder into her arms, locking the door behind her as they left. "Hey, what do you think-"

"Bubbles?" A voice asked from off to the side and behind.

Ellie and Bubbles turned around to find Boomer. His blonde hair was messy, his dark blue shirt wrinkled, and his jeans had doodles on them. He held a yearbook at his side. "Hey Boomer...?"

"I'll see you in chem." Ellie winked, hurrying away to chemistry.

Bubbles tried to put on a composed face, but she knew that she was blushing like crazy. "What's up?"

Boomer's electric blue eyes showcased a sign of panick before he choked back some form of pride and held out his yearbook and silver-ink pen. "Would you sign my yearbook?"

Bubbles flushed, accepting the amazing book that she had helped create and the pen. "I'd love too."

* * *

**BAM! The end. **

**Lol most of this story actually happened to me this past year in my yearbook class. I could probably write a full length story based off of my experience in yearbook. Honestly, it was an awesome time. I highly suggest taking the class if its offered to you. The entire group of kids just become family and its the most amazing feeling ever. Plus, the end result is just an amazing accomplishment. (And yearbook counts as an art credit towards graduation in high school and looks good on a college resumé.)**

**Sorry if I offended any of you guys in sixth or seventh grade. I was once in those grades, but older kids get annoyed really easily; especially after going to the same school for three years and having to deal with new groups of kids that think they're all that and totally bad-a. (But I tended to stay away from the other kids and kept to myself mainly.)**

**Pleaze review and favorite!**

**~pinkfangurl**


End file.
